theworldundergroundfandomcom-20200215-history
The Deep Web
For those who don't know, the deep web represents a gargantuan part of the internet which is not accessible through regular searches via google or other search engines. Searching on the Internet today can be compared to dragging a net across the surface of the ocean. While a great deal may be caught in the net, there is still a wealth of information that is deep, and therefore, missed. The reason is simple: Most of the Web's information is buried far down on dynamically generated sites, and standard search engines never find it. This is a graphical representation of the amount of data which exists on the regular internet as opposed to that of the deep internet. Also, try this on for size: · Public information on the deep Web is currently 400 to 550 times larger than the commonly defined World Wide Web. · The deep Web contains 7,500 terabytes of information compared to 19 terabytes of information in the surface Web. · The deep Web contains nearly 550 billion individual documents compared to the 1 billion of the surface Web. · More than 200,000 deep Web sites presently exist. · Sixty of the largest deep-Web sites collectively contain about 750 terabytes of information — sufficient by themselves to exceed the size of the surface Web forty times. · The deep Web is the largest growing category of new information on the Internet. · Deep Web sites tend to be narrower, with deeper content, than conventional surface sites. · Total quality content of the deep Web is 1,000 to 2,000 times greater than that of the surface Web. · Deep Web content is highly relevant to every information need, market, and domain. · More than half of the deep Web content resides in topic-specific databases. · A full ninety-five per cent of the deep Web is publicly accessible information — not subject to fees or subscriptions. What lies beneath the surface is a who's who of hackers, scientists, drug dealers, astronomers, assassins, physicists, revolutionaries, Government officials, Police, Feds, terrorists, perverts, data miners, kidnappers, sociologists, etc. As you can tell, the party goes across the entire moral spectrum. I find this subject to be utterly fascinating which needs to be studied further. Whilst there are tons of bad seeds who inhabit this deep web, there's also good seeds who wish to spread their information quickly and most often anonymously, to avoid legal or ethical ramifications. In order to access the deep web you use the Tor browser in addition to the Tor extension for Firefox. This is a good starting point. And then access the Hidden Wiki which is a small but useful reference point to start on your journey of the deep web. kpvz7ki2v5agwt35.onion ***THIS is the real deal: Unless you know what you're doing I would stay away from the deep web. Your peers on Deep Web aren't quite like surface web - they're much more sophisticated and can exploit your machine for information and assume your identity if you don't know how to properly safeguard yourself. ***If you don't have TOR or know how to use it properly, do not dig around the hidden wiki. Please. A lot of the sites involved are being watched by authorities and if you dont know what you're going, you will be in a lot of legal trouble. They got folks who literally can go toe to toe with Anon on there. Dudes who are really dangerous in the sense they are near omnipotent. This is where the serious computer viruses are made and where plots are made. They have security viruses and everything. Another thing, this is why George Bush was calling it Internets for the longest time. He was hinting at it for a long time. *** THIS IS A SCREENSHOT OF THE HIDDEN WIKI *** http://i.imgur.com/Xq7ih.png The reason the "Deep Web" is the way it is is because only about 10 percent of what's on the internet is generally/commercially interesting. Sure you could dig deep into the annals of the information superhighway but most if it is raw information. It's not packaged and easily digestible like stumbleupon or tumblr. They are websites that purposely don't get pinged to search engines so they are harder to find. To sum it up, it's basically a private section of server space to share data off record. All that wiki leaks stuffed that leaked a couple months back? That's been on deep web for years. Ever seen a movie and see the bad guy or hacker loggin' into some weird looking private server? that's all real. Generally, terrorist networks, spy agencies, drug dealers, assassins-for-hire, and those looking for child porn lurk around those parts. There's a Hidden Wiki, there, and on the wiki they're categories of links. There are things like blogs, forums (from normal to revolutionary to blatantly illegal), Tor-enabled instant messaging and chat, anonymous file hosting, anonymous financing, anonymous tipping and information exchanges, information on computer security/anonymity, info on warez/cracks/hacking, all the books, music, movies you can possibly imagine, even links to sports betting and trade information, links to international drug markets, prostitution rings, assassin markets, black market products, child pornography, Some of societies most deviant people use this network. Not just those that browse the sites on there but also those who create it and manage them..and it's almost impossible to find either of the offenders. Even underground fighting tournaments to the death (I'm not joking very real very organized). Very Real trained professional fighters. It may seem surreal but they are guys that train with the best and want no part of UFC or any fight league. Dudes who really enjoy fighting to the death. It's just crazy explaining it it's not some barroom brawl. These things happen and alot of millionaires pay big money to see them. Modern Gladiator battles. I heard there are some with humans vs animals. However, 0.00000001% of all data on the dark web is stuff normal people will be able to access, understand and use. And even a small fraction of that is illegal stuff.. its not like some hardcore underground network of spies, killers, pedos and criminals. The rest % is used by their respected authorities. Don't be an idiot and start clicking on links you see on the hiddenwiki, but poke your head in the door you'll see its not modern anarchy in there. While the information on the deep web is vastly overwhelming, it should not be feared. In most aspects, the information is just there, it's what you choose to do with the information that can lead you to trouble and imprisonment. Producing, storing, exchanging, transferring information. Before you begin I suggest learning how the deep web works and what you can do to better protect yourself against intruders and anything that can compromise your true anonymity SCREEN SHOT OF A TYPICAL SOURCE IN THE DEEP WEB. This is like some post apacolyptic world where they only accept the bizarre currency bitcoins and all the websites look like they are from 1990's era geocities. BTC's are the deep web's form of currency.. bitcoins. This **** is hilarious, bizarre, and terrifying.. half the time the sites dont work and result in the most cryptic jargon filled errors. the other half, you wait ten minutes for it to load only to see something which shocks you because of how serious it is. this is where the hackers hang out. The can use your own webcam to spy on you. (srs) I know what you're thinking some of the best hackers around and the server is slow as. The servers are probably used to a pretty small amount of traffic. With the attention deep web has got from niketalk and anon. in the last few days they are probably struggling a bit I reckon. Could be wrong on that but basically patience is a necessity in the deep web. Now I'm just a cog in the machine. A really big machine. And really just relaying information found on other fora as mentioned already. I'm just trying to find people that are in it already. I want to know what they're saying on current events, Libya, Nasa investigation on that metorite, higher alien life forms, where Adrian Wojnarowski gets his trade information from etc HACKER TRYING TO MAKE CONTACT WITH ME... THIS ALONE IS UNSETTLING p.s. if you can't stomach some of the stuff on 4chan don't even bother with this/QUOTE